


Snacculicc

by Writing_rogue



Series: Connor the Beauty Model [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, this was supposed to be crack but you know I lost control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Connor turns out to be really good at selling product so they bring him back to do another commercial but this one is different...





	Snacculicc

It was kinda hilarious how many people wanted Connor to do a commercial for him after that first one. Connor was apparently a great salesman even when he wasn’t trying to be and word got around. He turned all of them down except one from the same company and this time he had gone by himself to the shoot so you were completely in the dark about this new commercial. That's how you had gotten here sitting next to your favorite boy on the couch waiting for his new commercial to air as he played with his coin excitedly. 

“I think your going to like this one it’s different from the last one.” He says eyes flicking over to you. You just smile at him already knowing that you’ll love it no matter what because it’s him. Finally after a few minutes of waiting the new commercial starts and wow.

It opens on Connor on a beach in tight pants with his normal white dress shirt completely unbuttoned. You watch as he frolics on the beach the camera going from wide shots of him to close-ups of his face framed at the perfect angel so that you can see the perfect curve of his jaw and the long line of his neck. But it’s his hair that really draws you eye it has always looked soft but now it’s shining not one strand out of place. It just makes you want to pull on make it messy and wild. You don’t even really register the slogan because immediately after he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and you are speechless. As the commercial fades Connor turns to face you.

“Did you like it?” he asks tilting his head a little as he scans you.

“Who gave you the right to look that good?” you say to him before you have a chance to filter your thoughts immediately blushing as you realize what you’ve said. You want to look away but that big dorky smile spread across Connors' face, and you can’t bring yourself to miss it.

“Oh, so you were busy ogling me the whole time I thought you were admiring my acting,” He says teasing you.

“Maybe I was but can you blame me?” you quip back looking at him from under your eyelashes in a bid to look innocent. 

“Don’t look at me like that Darling.” He says his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip in a humanizing gesture he picked up.

“Why’s that Connor?” You say still feigning innocence as you move closer to him pressing your chest against his arm. “Does it make you want to ogle me back?” You watch as has swallows his eyes taking over your body.

“You’re playing a dangerous game darling you might want to stop while you still can.”

“Oh Connor, I’m in way too deep to get out now and besides,” you say before leaning is so your lips graze his ear as you whisper, “I thought you said you wanted to try fucking my mouth.” Connors' eyes flutter shut, and you hear him quietly whisper out a curse. Finally, he opens his eye now full of desire and turns toward you so close he could feel your breath on his lips.

“Then get on your knees.” He says his voice sending a shiver down your spine.

“Yes sir,” you say as you slide off the couch to kneel between his legs. He scoots so that he is sitting nearer to the edge of the couch, dexterous fingers already working the button of his pants open letting you see that he’s going commando today. 

“Help me take these all the way off.” he says watching you as you pull his pants all the way off him tossing them to the side. You preen as he hums in approval and runs one of his hand through your hair pulling it away from your face. “Such a good girl go on then, Suck.” You lean closer pressing a soft kiss to his tip before taking it just the tip into your mouth. Connor gasps his fingers curling into your hair letting you have control for now. You swirl your tongue around the tip before slowly starting to bob your head up and down taking a little more of him in your mouth each time. “Fuck” Connor whispers. “You ready for me to take control baby, Fuck that slutty little mouth of yours.” 

You hum in response moving so just his tip in your mouth looking up at him and waiting for him to have his way with you. Slowly he starts to fuck your mouth starting with shallow thrusts and gradually picking up speed and intensity.

“You’re so good baby, always such a good little whore for me.” Connor moans loudly his cock hitting the back of your throat as you try breath through your nose and not gag. He pulls you off his cock by your hair breathing hard as he looks down at you a hand going down to stroke his cock at a fast pace. “Open up.” You open your mouth wide your tongue lolling out slightly. He moans out your name as his warm cums splatters on your face all over your tongue and cheeks. Connors looks down at you with a smirk. “You’re always so pretty covered in my cum.” You smile back up at him swiping some of the cum off your cheek with your fingers into your mouth.

“Well, you know how I love to please.”

“Mmm now how should I return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but then it got sexy and I couldn't go back sorry not sorry. Comment.


End file.
